


Watching Me Watching You

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri puts on a little show for Rufioh in an effort to show him how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Me Watching You

"So where’re we going, Kankri?"

Kankri doesn’t answer you as he drags you along by the wrist. To be honest, you don’t think he even heard you over the ruckus that’s clearly going on in his thinkpan. His brow is furrowed and he’s chewing on his bottom lip with such vigor that you’re afraid he’s gonna draw blood if he doesn’t stop. He had told you he wanted to show you something. He was all kinds of adorable the way he shifted from one foot to the other, eyes flitting between your face and anywhere butt as he tried to get his statement out in his round-about way. You shrugged and agreed without really listening to his long list of triggers, figuring if it’s Kankri, he probably just wants to talk about something or whatever.

Now you’re being led by Kankri to a rather secluded part of the bubble and you’re just a little bit concerned that Kankri is actually silent. The silence is pretty awkward and you hope you’ll get to wherever you’re going so he can start lecturing like normal. The silence is almost too much for you to bear and you’re thinking of saying something just to break the tension but Kankri releases your wrist and turns to you. He’s taken you to a rock quarry that you don’t remember ever seeing before. It’s not what you were expecting but it’s nice. You guess Kankri picked this place because it’s not likely anyone will come through here. You notice Kankri gnawing on his lip again as he fidgets, hands pulling at the hem of his sweater.

"What’s up, doll? What’re you all worked up about?"

"I…I wanted to show you something, Rufioh. Something that could be very triggering for you but, I can’t think of any other way to tell you… to show you what I’m feeling. This was… is a rather difficult decision but… I’m hoping you will enjoy this as… much as I will."

"Uhh… okay. Show me what you gotta show me."

Kankri’s makes a soft noise before reaching under his sweater and you hear buttons unsnapping and a zipper being unzipped. Is he…? He couldn’t. He’s celibate, after all. No way was he trying to get you to pail him. When his pants drop to the ground and he takes the hem of his sweater between his teeth, you get an eyeful of his bulge, glistening with the wet sheen of bright red material. Okay you DEFINITELY didn’t expect anything like this to happen, ever. You are speechless as Kankri sits down and leans back on a flat rock, balancing on one hand behind him while the other grips his curling length.

"Kankri, you don’t have to-"

You’re cut off by a low groan from Kankri as he starts pumping his bulge. You didn’t even realize you were gaping at his junk until you snap your eyes to his face. He’s blushing and his eyes are half-mast as he gazes at you with milky white eyes that burn with an inner fire of need. When he gasps a moan, dropping his sweater from his teeth, you look back down between his legs to see two fingers sheathed in his nook. Your bulge gives a throb behind its sheathe as he separates the two fingers inside him, spreading his nook so that you can see inside him. 

That is honestly the most arousing thing you have ever seen and you can’t help but press the heel of your hand into your crotch with a groan, stimulating your sheathe and coaxing your bulge out. You lick your lips and move closer to Kankri but just when you’re about to touch him, he stops you with a material slicked hand.

"Don’t. Please."

Okay now you’re really confused. Didn’t he want to pail? Wasn’t that the whole point of this? Your face most convey how confused you feel because Kankri starts explaining.

"I… I’m celibate, Rufioh, but I still… want to share this experience with you. I’d like it if… well… if you watched."

Kankri goes back to fingering his nook, staring at you as he plays with himself and moaning softly. Oh. Ohhhhhh. So that’s what this is about. He’s trying to stay true to his vow while still getting off with you. He likes to be watched. Oh well. You’re not going to complain. That’s his thing and who are you to say anything about it. Besides, if he’s comfortable putting on a show for you then you have no problem enjoying it. He looks so delectable like this anyway.

You kneel on all fours before him, eyes locked on his fingers plunging in his dripping nook and moaning at the dirty, wet sounds it makes. You slip a hand inside your pants and squeeze the base of your bulge now fully unsheathed. You can feel Kankri’s eyes on you and you figure you should give him a little something too. You sit up and bite your lip, giving Kankri your best smoldering gaze as you hook your thumbs under your waistband at the hips and tug your pants and underwear down painfully slow, rocking your hips side to side slightly just to tease him. He makes the cutest little whine in his throat and you flash him a crooked smile when your bulge curls out into the open air. 

Your eyes don’t leave his as you start stroking your self with slow, torturous glides of your hand. You want so badly to bury yourself in his nook, the nook making suck filthy squelching sounds, but you respect his decision for himself and continue to pump your bulge. You let your eyes trail back down to his nook and your hips twitch forward at the sight of his bulge plunging into his nook along with his fingers. That’s so absolutely dirty, so fucking erotic that you simply have to start jerking yourself faster. 

You breathe out of your nose in harsh breaths, unconsciously leaning forward to place a hand on Kankri’s thigh. He doesn’t protest this time so you push at that thigh, trying to get him to spread wider for you. He does more than comply with your silent request. He lays back and lifts a leg up with his now free hand, keeping it raised high in the air as he literally fucks himself. The new position lets his bulge coil deeper inside of him and he keens so beautifully that you can’t help but respond with a croon of your own. He’s just so damn hot like this and you feel yourself edging closer and closer to the peak with each twist of your fingers.

When he starts panting broken versions of your name, you know he’s close. You whisper his name back to him and he whimpers so pitifully it makes your bloodpusher ache. When he cums, it’s a violent yet devastatingly beautiful experience to behold. He arches sharply, nook spraying a torrent of red all over the rock and your thighs. You lean down and capture his open mouth in a sloppy kiss, swallowing all his sweet mewling moans. The kiss doesn’t last very long. You pull away to lean back and stroke your bulge furiously, squeezing it between the fingers it slips between in it’s frantic writhing. You can feel your abdominal muscles contract with every desperate breathe you take as you teeter on the edge. Your bulge goes rigid in your hand and you cum with a strangled groan, staring Kankri in the eyes as you ride out your orgasm. 

Kankri sits up and wraps an arm around your neck to pull you into another kiss, chirping softly into your mouth. You chitter at him in response and kiss him back, lips melding and moving against his slow and sensual. You break the kiss to cup his face with your clean hand (you don’t want to ruin the moment by getting your material on his face and causing him to fall into a heated rant) and kiss his nose.

"You alright, doll?"

"Yes. More than alright, actually. Thank you for allowing me this, Rufioh."

A soft chuckle puffs from your lips before he pecks you lips so soft and tender that it’s almost pale. He really is quite the cutie.

"Anytime, Kankri."


End file.
